1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to an original material which may be used in the medical or veterinary filed, in particular but not exclusively for the realisation of endo-bone implants, in particular dental implants, of for the realisation of bone prostheses. The invention also refers to the method of production of such material, as well as the applications thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of materials, metal or plastic materials are used in the medical or veterinary field for replacing biological structures (bone in particular) or for fastening functional organs (dental implants or others . . . ).
The material is selected in relation to its intrinsic structural characteristics and also in relation to its biocompatibility in terms of tolerance or, even better, in terms of biological acceptance.
The document FR-A-2 72 694 describes a moulded material for the realisation of endo-bone implants or of bone prostheses, made of thermoplastic polymer (in particular poly(etheretherketon), also called PEEK) comprising calcium hydroxyapatite, tricalcic phosphate, orthophosphoric acid and a TiO2-type zeolite.
In spite of the encouraging results obtained with this type of material, it appears that the results in terms of biological integration are not quite satisfactory.